The present invention relates to a working head for numeric-control machine tools.
Numeric-control machining tools according to the prior art generally have a working head which is provided with one or two tool-supporting spindles which are rigidly coupled to the head, which can be moved by the machine along two or three Cartesian axes so that the tools can act on parts which are supported by one or more part-supporting worktables. The worktables can generally rotate about a generally vertical axis.
This type of equipment allows to perform drilling, milling and similar operations in a horizontal direction on the face of the part that is directed toward the head. By rotating the worktable it is also possible, for example, to produce holes which are oblique on a horizontal plane. The production of vertical or oblique holes on a vertical plane, however, requires interrupting the operations under the control of the program and releasing the part, locking it again in an inverted position. This produces downtimes which slow production and is in any case awkward because of the need for operator intervention.